


Like 'em sweet

by serialjunkie



Series: My OTP made me do it [1]
Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: Day One, Fluff, Gallavich, Gallavich Week, M/M, fluffy and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serialjunkie/pseuds/serialjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gallavich week fluff. Just Ian and all those butterflies he gets from Mickey. (please read the notes :))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like 'em sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I don’t really write Gallavich fics (or like any kind of fics) because my english sucks big time (it’s my third language) and I don’t have a beta or anything but it’s Gallavich week and I couldn’t help myself. It’s probably the worst thing ever and my grammar is horrible and I’m kinda embarrassed about it but whatever. My OTP made me do it. Hope you can look past my glaring mistakes and have a little fun with it? :)

**Like ‘em sweet**

 

_From: Mick_

_“hang out tonite??“_

Ian just keeps staring at his phone. He’s pretty sure he looks fucking ridiculous right now. Mickey would probably kick him in the face for his shit-eating grin but he just can’t help himself. He’s over the moon. No, he’s even happier than that… like he doesn’t remember feeling this good in… ever.

He reads the text for the millionth time and still gets those annoying butterflies swirling around in his stomach. They make him feel sick and disgusting and faggy and damn good at the same time. It’s weird because Ian has absolutely no idea how a person can feel all those things and be okay with it. Ian knows he should not be okay with it. Seriously. He might be gay but he sure as shit is not fucking queer and those butterflies are the faggiest things ever. Even faggier than a dick up the ass. So he should hate them and not be fucking okay with them. And let’s be honest he doesn’t even have a real reason for feeling this way. Like it’s not a big deal, it’s just a text, a lousy one, too. Nothing special.

A lousy text inviting him to a lousy quickie. Well, okay, not a lousy quickie ‘cause sex with Mickey could never be anything but mind-blowing but you get it, right? It’s nothing out of the ordinary, Mickey texts him all the time for sex (he really is a needy bitch but Ian would never say that to his face… he might be a little in lo… he might like Mickey’s ass but he’s not suicidal) and his texts always say things like “cum ere”, “wanna fuck”, “get ur ass ere” or “lets hang out” and texts are their thing so no need to feel this way. Except this time it’s totally different.

It’s like the “need you now” he once got because Mickey was really, really wasted and didn’t even know what he was texting anymore. It’s special because today is Mickey’s birthday and he’s inviting Ian to spend it with him. Okay, sure, Mickey doesn’t know that he knows ‘cause Mickey doesn’t talk about shit like birthdays and Ian had to ask Mandy about it (who is like the most oblivious person ever) but Mickey still wants to spend it with him and it’s fucking amazing and it makes him feel special and like maybe he’s not the only one who feels like this might maybe kinda be something more than just an easy lay.

Well whatever. It shouldn’t be a big deal. It isn’t a big deal. Ian will act like it isn’t. ‘Cause it’s not. He won’t even wish him a happy birthday or anything because he is really afraid of destroying this thing he has going on with Mickey but he’ll totally get him some snickers and jell-o and stuff because Mickey has the biggest sweet tooth. And afterwards he will give him the best blow job ever because Ian is just so fucking glad that Mickey was born. Yeah, it’ll be totally sweet.

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah okay it didn’t even have Mickey in it but whatever… I had fun writing it so it was kinda worth it. Sorry if it wasn’t all that good… I tried. :) Feedback would be appreciated. That's my tumblr if you wanna cry over Gallavich: serialjunkie.tumblr.com


End file.
